camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Noor Karim
'''Noor Karim '''is a demi-god daughter of Mellona, the Roman godess of bees and honey. She was sent on a quest in her fifth year of serving at Camp Jupiter with Leo Valdez and Nico di Angelo. History Noor was born the child of a very minor goddess and Ilan, an Egyptian professor who teaches biology in a high school in Utah and has a hobby of beekeeping. Her mother and father fell in love over bees, and eventually each other. Her mother became pregnant, and though it would have been very against a lot of Egyptian culture, they had a child without marriage. She said that he should name the child. He named her Noor - light. He didn't know how fit the meaning was. At first, as is the case with many babies, her eyes were blue, then eventually they turned honey-colored, and stayed that way. Her hair was also the color of honey, so she obviously took after her mother. Her mother did eventually reveal herself to Noor's dad, and said that when she reached a certain age, she would have to go to Camp Jupiter to be protected as her relatively strong powers would be useful to evil forces. But Mellona and Ilan stayed together. When she was nine, Noor ran into her first monster, a dracanae, and she managed to distract it with bees long enough to get home. When she told her mother, her mother told her. They left for the Wolf House. Noor was very sad to see her parents go, but she had been getting fencing lessons as insisted by her mother, and so when she met and was trained by Lupa she already had some skill with a sword. After training, she makes her way to Camp Jupiter as a ten year old, and fights her way through a couple of harpies to the Little Tiber. When in a field she is approached by an old lady, who turns out to be Ivanna, a previous daughter of Mellona. She says that the bees prove useful spies and gives her a letter of recommendation to use. Noor is placed in probatio in the Third Cohort until she proves herself, which happens to be in the next war game, where she proves a valuable ally by passing messages through the allied teams. The centurions of the Third and Fourth Cohorts all agree that she should be promoted, and so Noor gets her tattoo and a place in the Roman ranks. She quickly rose to be an even better - and more well-behaved - messenger than Mercury's children, and she had little spy bees all over the place which passed messages between each other and to her. She often sent for word of her parents, who were still living happily and peacefully. Eventually, in her third year, she proved herself in quite a big battle where New Rome's forces were divided and she passed messages between them, and gave status reports. She was promoted to the official messenger of the senate, despite that not being an actual title. She was then present in all the senate meetings but got not vote. She proved herself again and again in the battle at Mount Othrys and during that time, but she was never promoted to centurion as she had hoped to be. They believed her too valuable a messenger to get the position. When the Argo II came in and destroyed everything, she was in charge of making sure everything got done, as she was so good with the status reports. She stayed loyal to Reyna in the Greek-Roman war, but still obeyed Octavian's orders, as she probably would have been killed otherwise. Her bees told her of the state of New Rome and how the defenses over there were going while the Romans were waiting to fight. Personality Noor is your standard Roman - she is disciplined, strong and smart. She is loyal, but will betray someone if she feels it is the right thing to do. Though she seems like a normal Roman to the Greeks, Noor is actually quite introverted, and cannot seem to keep friends for the life of her. She often feels quite awkward around people she doesn't know well, which causes her to have few friends - but Noor will still always do her duty as messenger and legionnaire. As she is quite ambitious, she wants to become a centurion of the Third Cohort, but she is not confident enough to put herself forwards. Appearance Noor is a fairly attractive girl, with naturally dark/tan skin, straight, honey colored hair and striking honey eyes. She takes mostly after her mother. Noor used to wear her hair in a long braid, but it was cut off at the neck during her quest, and so it is now in a bob. She is slim but muscly because of her training. Normally she wears the standard attire of the Roman Legion, but during her quest or while casual she wears a purple t-shirt, jeans and running shoes. Noor always has a messenger bag with her. Abilities * Sword fighting * Long distance running * Stealth * Understanding bees * Controlling bees (aka asking them to do things) Category:Original Character Category:Roman Demigod Category:Third Cohort